


Highly Trained Operative

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, alexander pierce should have died slower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: Bucky bear and Gordo the Unicorn are keeping an eye on things! No worries for safety with Bucky Bear around, he’s a highly trained operative. Gordo, though, is just a fat unicorn.





	Highly Trained Operative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Interludes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705493) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



IMAGE DESCRIPTION: photograph of a hand-made Bucky bear (brown bear with blue & red suit, red heart nose, black belt, and black mask) and a really fat purple unicorn stuffed animals, sitting on a bed as if protecting the person in it. the scene is lit only by multi colored string Christmas lights.


End file.
